Passion Mist
by Deathsembrace137
Summary: Day Three of LaLu week. Prompt: Passion. Hopefully I added enough passion to this story, lol. THIS STORY FOR ADULTS ONLY!


**LaLu Week, day three. Prompt: Passion.**

**Hiro Mashima owns these characters. And the song is Sex and Candy, by Marcy's Playground**

Lucy slid her apartment door closed behind her, and her belly churned with anxiety. She couldn't believe she'd allowed Cana to talk her into this. It was so completely out of character for her. But she knew, even past all the anxieties clogging her mind, that despite it being out of character, her boyfriend would love it. Because if there was one thing Cana knew. It was sex and men. And since Lucy was only just beginning to familiarize herself with these things, she'd have to, at least for now, trust her older wiser friends judgment.

Still. She was uncomfortable.

Frowning, Lucy huddled into the black trench coat she had wrapped tightly around her. The furred collar brushed against her jaw, tickling her skin. She reached up, lowering it slightly, but then quickly pulled it back up. She wasn't used to having so much skin covered, but for right now, she'd have to deal with it. After all, if people saw what she had on underneath...

Shaking the thought of what people would think away, Lucy instead focused on what one person would think. The one person whose opinion actually mattered to her. What would Laxus, her boyfriend for several weeks now, think of this?

If she did as she thought she should, and trusted Cana's judgment, the man would go wild. And, based on everything Lucy had ever read about sex and men, Cana was right. Any man would die happily after what she had planned.

Lucy grinned to herself, some of her worries subsiding. Surely this was something she could pull off? Really, the hard part was already done. The rest was up to Laxus. All she had to do was lay back and enjoy the ride.

Her grin widened and turned impish. Her mind beginning to play various fantasies in her mind. Twisted limbs, hot tongues, and sweaty bodies pulsing against each other. Her blood began to boil, her earlier discomfort now completely disappeared. Yes, what was coming was definitely something to be enjoyed.

Her stiletto heels clicked across the pavement as she walked through the dark streets, heading for her boyfriends house. Everything she and Cana had planned, was a surprise. He had no idea she was on her way, and he had no idea what was in store for him. That thought made her grin.

Laxus had earlier this week, surprised her by sending a truckload of flowers to her at the guild. She had the previous night, finally given herself completely over to him. He had had to leave for a mission early that morning, so had been gone by the time she woke. And not wanting her to feel any sort of misgivings, or regrets about what they'd done, he'd seen to making sure she knew just how much he loved her.

The flowers had continued arriving all throughout the day, as well as chocolates, teddy bears, and even at one point, a man with a violin serenading her. Her friends had laughed at her all day long, as each new gift had left her blushing and speechless. Because she certainly wasn't going to tell them the reason for all those gifts. Or, at least most of them. She'd told, of all people, Cana.

To be fair, a fair amount of alcohol had aided her spilling her secret to her friend. And within that alcohol induced enjoyment, they had formulated her payback plan. Or, not so much payback, as a nice reward.

Lucy blushed as she thought of her conversation with the older woman. When she'd first heard her idea, she had been appalled, shooting the idea down without even a seconds thoughts. But, then that night, she'd dreamt of the idea, and in the morning, she found she was more favorably inclined to it. So, off she'd gone to Cana, and the two set her plan into motion.

Now, it was the day Laxus was due back from his mission, and she was all ready for him. They weren't supposed to meet till the morning, since he'd be back on the last train, but instead, she planned on being in his house, waiting for him when he got home. Assuming, of course, she'd be able to get in.

At that thought, Lucy bit her lip nervously. She was fairly certain she'd be able to get inside, but if not, than her plan was ruined. Reaching for her keys, Lucy checked the time. She had around a half hour till he got home.

Quickening her stride, Lucy reached his house within five minutes. Then, she stopped at his door. Nervously, she reached for her keys again. Her hand brushed over Gemini's key, and she called softly to the Spirit.

Gemini appeared beside her, bobbing lightly by her shoulders. "Hello Gemini. I need help getting into Laxus house. Can you turn into Gray and make a key for the lock?"

Gemini nodded, and then formed into a shirtless Gray. He eyed Lucy curiously, and then slid into an icemake stance. The air around Lucy chilled, her breath coming out in frosted puffs, but within moments, Lucy had a frozen key in her hand.

"Here you go, Princess." The twins spoke with Gray's voice.

Lucy smiled thankfully at them, "Now, can you turn into Freed and check for any guarding runes?" she asked.

The Spirits complied with her request, and switched to the green haired man that Lucy had only just copied last week. She was thankful Laxus had suggested it, even if he was being slightly overprotective. He'd made her copy all three of his friends, just in case she ever needed them. He would have had her copy him, but his power was too far out of her reach.

After a few moments, GemiFreed spoke up, "There are guarding runes up, but it seems that they have already been written to allow you entrance. However, Laxus will be aware the moment you cross his threshold."

Lucy bit her lip, and then after a moment's thought, nodded. It was fine if he knew she was here. Maybe it would build anticipation. "Thank you Gemini."

Lucy slid the ice key into the lock and turned it, and then stepped over the threshold, GemiFreed following behind her. Once inside she closed the door, and turned to her Spirit. "You wouldn't happen to have centuries worth of knowledge about sex stored into your little brains, would you?" she asked uncertainly.

GemiFreed raised their eyebrows in curiosity, and then nodded their head, "We do. We've become quite experienced over the years."

Lucy nodded and then slowly reached for the tie of her jacket. "And, what do you think then, that Laxus would think of this?" she asked, her nervousness leaching into her voice.

GemiFreed's eyes bugged out of their sockets, his usually stoic expression changing in a comical manner to one of complete shock. "I-... He will be pleased." Gemini choked out.

Lucy laughed and quickly closed her jacket. "I thought as much."

Gemini laughed too, and then switched back to normal form. "Is there anything else you need our help with?" they asked.

Lucy shook her head, "No, I think I have the rest. Oh, but can you not tell the other Spirits what I'm doing, specifically Leo?" Lucy asked.

Gemini bobbed in the air, their forms swirling around each other, "Of course. We won't tell a soul. A suggestion though?"

Lucy tipped her head at them, "Yes?" she asked.

The twins giggled to themselves and then disappeared, reappearing not even a moment later. "Spray this on yourself. It'll add to the experience."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and accepted the bottle. The twins disappeared, leaving her with it. Curiously, she glanced at the label, but the only thing it said was Passion Mist.

Shrugging, Lucy again undid her jacket, and sprayed a generous amount on her skin, and almost immediately, her senses came alive.

Lucy gasped, and clutched her coat to her skin, moaning in pleasure as the material suddenly felt like cold silk, her pulse quickening under the sensation. Her body shivered, her breath puffing in short, uneven breaths. Her insides heated up, molten streaks of lava tunneling through her veins.

Lucy backed against the counter, her vision swaying, and bright spots of dizzy lights appearing. Her hands clenched the cool marble, and she forced herself to take a deep breath. But it did nothing to soothe her.

Her nipples peaked against her jacket, the friction of the fabric sending rocketing pulses of pleasure through her. She stumbled in her heels, and again clenched the counter, barely able to remain standing. Her knees were weak, and her body... everything was alive and spinning, and suddenly, she wanted Laxus, so badly, so fiercely, so passionately, that a broken whimper escaped her throat.

Her hand lowered to her keys again, feeling a faint glimmer of amusement as they passed over Gemini's key, but then they reached Horologiums, and she knew she had just minutes to wait. Less probably, since Laxus would now be aware she was here waiting.

Lucy took another deep breath, all but gulping down fresh air, but it did nothing to calm her. Still, she had more to do before he got here.

Shaking her dizzy head, Lucy swayed forward, moving from the kitchen to the living room, and then the bedroom. The house seemed to sway with her, the lights she'd turned on flickering and glowing with dreamlike quality.

Reaching the bedroom, she stumbled and leaned against his bureau, her senses now overrun with the strong scent of Laxus. Without thinking, she tore open a draw, pulling at one of his shirts and burying her face in it. So good, she thought. Overwhelming layers of his scent flooded her nostrils, storms, spice, and rain.

A moan tore from her throat, as her body writhed in her jacket. Oh, how badly she wanted him.

With trembling hands, Lucy lowered his shirt, and continued with her task, and then promptly stopped and swore. In her nervousness at leaving the house, she'd forgotten her bag.

With shaking fingers, and an increasing sense of time running out, Lucy reached for Virgo's key. The Spirit appeared within moments, and Lucy nearly dropped to her knees in relief. "Virgo, I need you to get the bag on my kitchen table. Fast. I have only minutes."

Without a word, the Spirit was gone, and then back, bag held out in steady hands. Lucy reached forward, but her own hands quivered and shook like a leaf, her body shuddering and overwhelmed.

Virgo frowned, and placed the bag on the ground, "Princess, you smell like Passion Mist."

Lucy nodded, "A gift from Gemini. Surprising Laxus," she mumbled.

Virgo eyes lit up, and she smiled. "I see. Then I shall help."

Virgo bent down, reaching into her Princesses bag, and pulling out the things Lucy needed to complete her surprise, she set to work. Within moments, the room was transformed. Glowing candles setting a romantic mood, and the song that helped to inspire their idea was playing softly in the background.

"Princess. Maybe, in the future. Wait till everything is ready before spraying yourself. The mist is quite effective. If that is too forward, I will accept my punishment," Virgo said, dropping into a low bow.

Lucy waved her hand, and then giggled, the candlelit glow, the music, all serving to add to her euphoric state. "You're fine Virgo. Thank you for helping."

After Virgo left, Lucy moved to the bed, sitting down to wait for Laxus arrival.

* * *

Laxus moved swiftly up the lane leading to his house. His chest tightened, his heart thudding in excitement. Never had a girl so completely captivated him. The very thought that Lucy was at his home, waiting for him, sent his blood spiking with heat and lightning.

Never had he ever wanted someone so bad, loved someone so much, as he did Lucy Heartfilia.

His face softened into a smile as he thought about the girl. He wished he'd been at the guild to see her face when she'd received his gifts. Instead, he'd been stuck with his team, being torturously made fun of by Bickslow for his 'disgustingly sweet soft spot'. Really, he had surprised even himself when he'd arranged for all the gifts. He had never been the type of man to flood a woman with flowers. But, Lucy. She was worth every penny, every thought spent. She was everything to him.

So, he bucked up, and held strong as his still single friend made fun of him. His friend after all, had not experienced the delights of Lucy's body. The soft sounds of her pleasure. Her whispered words of love. Her eyes shining with lust. Her body, thrumming with need.

Laxus pants tightened, and he groaned. The poor woman. She had no idea what was in store for her. He had been without her, her intoxicating presence for three days too long. He would not be able to control himself when he saw her.

He had never felt such overpowering need before. The need to possess a woman so completely. To shower a woman with love and affection. But, Lucy was not just any woman. She was THE woman. The only woman he'd ever truly loved, and the only one he ever would. She was his light, his love, his strength. She was his passion.

And she was waiting for him, at his house.

He couldn't wait to get there. To show her how much he missed her. And how much he loved her. He was beyond happy that she had decided to go over. Waiting for tomorrow morning would have been torture for him. But now he had just moments, till he'd be graced with sight of her, her body, her smile, her eyes shining with love.

Reaching his house, Laxus leapt up the front steps, and opened the door, grinning at the ice key still in the lock. He could smell that the key was made with Celestial Magic, and not actually by Gray. Good, he didn't want the stripping ice mage alone at his house with his woman.

Walking into the kitchen, Laxus froze. The air around him shifted, lights brightening and dancing before his eyes. The smell of Lucy hit his nostrils, the scent cloying and intense. And it was mixed with something else. Something that made his blood shoot like lightning right to his groin. Something that had every one of his senses alive, and something had his body screaming with frenzied passion and undeniable need.

His nose led him through the house, his steps seeming to come both faster and slower as he grew closer to his goal. His skin tingled with anticipation, his cock hard and rigid, begging to be buried in Lucy's wet heat.

His bedroom door was cracked open. Candlelit flickered through the crack, lighting up the hallway with dancing shadows. It was strangely hypnotizing, and Laxus actually stood there for a moment staring, before he was hit with another wave of Lucy's scent. Needless to say, the shadows were forgotten.

As he neared the bedroom, his ears perked, picking up the sounds of one of his favorite songs. Why was she listening to that? The lyrics floated down towards him, and without realizing, he began to follow the words along in his head,

_Hangin' round downtown by myself_  
_And I had so much time_  
_To sit and think about myself_  
_And then there she was_  
_Like double cherry pie_  
_Yeah there she was_  
_Like disco superfly_

_I smell sex and candy here_  
_Who's that lounging in my chair_  
_Who's that casting devious stares_  
_In my direction_

As he reached the end of the hall, and was about push through the door, he stopped again, his nose sifting through the various scents, and picking up on something. The smell of sex and candy.

His cock tightened almost painfully. If he could smell sex, then that meant Lucy was hot, ready and waiting for him. And the candy...

Laxus pushed the door open, and stopped, the vision before him wavering slightly, as if a dream.

Lucy letting a long trench coat drop from her shoulders, the fabric pooling at her feet. Light dancing across her skin, lighting up the sly playful look on her eyes. And her body. Oh, god her body.

The scent of candy again hit his nose, and now he knew where it was coming from. His beautiful goddess was standing there, in all her naked glory, candy paint covering her breasts and painted to look like panties on her skin.

Laxus gulped heavily, and just stared. She was, without a doubt. The most amazing woman in the world.

He watched as she moved, with feline grace, stalking ever closer to him. Her pupils were dilated, probably like his own. She was clearly using some sort of aphrodisiac type scent. And man, was it working wonders.

His body had never felt quite so much in need of a woman. His sexual desires never so heightened. His body nearly shook with need. And with the subject of his desire right in front of his eyes, rubbing her hands teasingly down her sides, he snapped.

* * *

Lucy gasped as Laxus tore his shirt off, and then tackled her to the bed. Before her mouth could close, his lips centered over her, attacking her mouth like an animal too long deprived. His fingers stroked over her skin, and she nearly screamed at the intense reaction his touch sent rocketing through her.

Her body arched into him, her blood fizzing with heat under his touch. His fingers dug into her, traveling up her side, and dancing along the edges of her candy paint.

Her breasts felt heavy, as he traced around them, and she arched further, trying to press them against his chest, but he was just out of reach. A whimper escaped her throat, and Laxus growled out an answer.

His hands finally, skimmed over her breasts, finger scrapping a small trail through the paint. He moved his mouth from hers, and with hooded, lust filled eyes, he raised the finger to her lips.

Lucy opened her mouth, her tongue darting out to wrap over his finger, sucking it into her mouth. She hummed around it, the sweet taste mixing with the taste of Laxus in her mouth. She slowly pulled back, releasing the finger from her mouth with a slight sigh.

Her hips twisted, moving back and forth on the bed, and Laxus lowered, grinding his pelvis over her. She gasped, and fisted her hands in the sheets, before suddenly snatching at his pants, trying to tear away the belt and clothe.

Laxus chuckled at her reaction, and with one strong hand, grasped both her hands in his, and he lifted them up above her head, holding them in place. With a long, teasing look, he slowly lowered his head.

Lucy watched her eyes wide with fascination as his tongue slid out, lingering teasingly over her belly. Her body shook with need, and she whimpered pleadingly.

Laxus eyes lifted, catching her own, and then he dipped his head. His tongue slid over her skin, and she all but screamed out her pleasure. It was so warm, and it trailed a blazing path of heat up her body, as he brought his tongue closer and closer to her candied surprise.

When his tongue reached her mounds, capturing a pert nipple between his lips, she bucked against him, crying out at the intense pleasure. Never had anything in her life felt so good.

Laxus moaned against her skin, as he continued licking clean a trail through her paint, focusing first on one breast, before moving to the other.

By the time he finished, Lucy was reduced to a whimpering, wriggling mess. So incoherent, that she barely noticed him move lower and lower, placing his body between her spread legs.

When his tongue slid between her nether lips, she screamed. Her body lifted off the bed, but Laxus hand pressed it back down. His trailed his tongue slowly up through her heat, and then paused, touching it to the bundle of nerves. His lips sank over his tongue, wrapping around the bundle, and he gave a long, hard suck.

Lucy's body bent against him, her back arching. Her nails clawing into his shoulders, dragging trails over his skin, as she screamed again. Blinding lights flooded her eyes, as waves and waves of pleasure crashed down on her body.

Her body was still singing in pleasure, when she felt the weight of his chest over hers, his lips on her lips. She sank into his kiss, moaning at the taste of her fluids on his mouth. Her tongue tangled against his, sliding along it, battling with it.

Her fingers traced his spine, outlining the flexing muscles of his back, as he ran his now freed member along her silky wet core. Her hips lifted, meeting and rubbing against his length, her body spasming every time he rubbed over her still sensitive nerve endings.

His lips left hers, and she sighed at the loss, but then moaned as they trailed along her jaw. Nibbling gently, and leaving a biting trail of heated kisses down her neck, and over her shoulders.

Her fingers wound into his hair, tugging softly at the strands, one hand carving down his neck, and back over his back, his muscles tightening under her attention. Her hand splayed over his soft skin, pressing his back towards her, hugging him tightly to her.

She lifted her head, lips glancing across his shoulder, tongue tasting the salty sweat of his skin. Her teeth scraped over his neck, her lips latching on. She sucked, long and hard, leaving her marks on his skin.

Laxus nuzzled into her neck, light sounds of enjoyment purring out of his throat as she lavished more attention on his neck, jaw, and shoulders. Her fingers were now constantly moving over his skin, tracing every muscle on his back, and moving to the hard planes of his chest, the dips of his abdomen.

He groaned as her hands quested lower, brushing through the sparse hair of his happy trail, and onto the pulsing, throbbing thick length of his cock.

Her hands felt like silk as they slid over his length, grasping him firmly, and caressing over his head. His head lowered, his teeth tightening over the skin where her neck met shoulder, biting into it, as she guided him to her entrance, hips lifting to let him sink into her burning heat.

Her walls clenched him, greedily hugging around his cock, and her body shivered in delight. Her hands slid down his lower back, over his buttocks, and up his hips. A gentle sigh left her mouth, and her eyes found his.

Her lips moved, and Laxus hazily registered the three words he so loved to hear from her as she whispered them into his ear.

His muscles tightened, and he rocketed into her, her body lifting up off the bed to meet his. Her breasts bobbed, with force, dragging his attention away from her eyes. His head lowered, burying between them, as he pistoned into her, again and again.

Her arms snaked around his neck, her hands in his hair, holding her to his body, face against chest. Her hips moved fluidly, gliding up to meet his every thrust.

Her legs wound around his, a foot running down his calve. Her hands, pressed on his shoulder, pressing against him. He barely registered them turning over, her body rising above his.

His hands grabbed at her hips, lifting her up, and watching with captivated eyes as her eyes rolled back with each powerful downward slam.

His fingers bit into her skin, and her body tightened with need. Her walls clenched further around his, and she cried out, hands digging against his chest. Her head tipped back, and she screamed out his name, her body unceasingly riding against his.

Her body pulsed around his, her climax making him come undone, her clenching walls milking him dry. His body shook, and trembled as he gave in to her, giving her everything inside of him, before his muscles went lax, and he lay slack against the bed.

Lucy's body collapsed over him, and his arms wrapped over her, pulling her against him, as he looked at her with passion glazed eyes. Sweaty strands of blonde hair hung in her eyes, and he brushed them away, stroking a finger along her cheek.

Hers eyes opened, soft brown meeting striking blue. She smiled softly, and her breath puffed over the sticky skin of his chest. She was beautiful, all spent from sex, sweaty from losing herself in the throes of passion.

His arms tightened around her, and he grabbed a blanket, pulling it up over them. He felt her body wiggle, settling in on top of him, her eyes closing with sleepy slowness, and he smiled.

Never had he ever loved a woman so much.

**Well. This story wasn't what I was expecting to write. I started another story, and was 1500 words into when I decided I wasn't sure if I liked it. So, I opened a new document and started this. And this one wins. Much better than the last :) But still, unsure about it. Sigh, I always am when it comes to smut. **

**HOW ARE YOU ALL LIKING LALU WEEK!**

**Let's give my favorite Fairy Tail couple a shout out! lol**

**Death.**


End file.
